


THE WISHING WELL

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Endor's moon, Leia leaves a meeting and goes to find some solace.<br/>Han follows and they have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE WISHING WELL

Han Solo made his way through the lush plant growth of Endor's moon;

dry leaves and twigs crackled under his bootsteps, adding another sound to the jungle-like

atmosphere. He pushed aside leaf-laden branches, clearing a path as he walked.

A faint, melodic humming caught his ear and he smiled. Curving in the direction

of the sound, he trod quietly until he came to a clearing.

"I thought I'd find you out here somewhere." He said, breaking the silence. 

Startled, Leia whirled to face him.

"You scared me." She admonished as he ambled over to her.

Han eyed the old, gray, stone well that Leia had been looking down into. Shafts

of sunlight streamed through the trees penetrating its depths and played upon

the water deep within. 

Idly, Han wondered about the well's origin. Had it been built by Endor's furry

inhabitants or by passing settlers on their way to a more civilized planet? Han knew that, 

even though the Alliance now occupied the moon of Endor and enjoyed a friendship

with the Ewoks, there was still much about their culture, history and lifestyle to be learned.

Leia watched as the Corellian ran a calloused hand over the rough stones. He circled the

well slowly, examining the structure, then peered over the edge.

"Wonder how deep it is?" He mused then perched on hip on the well's edge and turned

his attention back to Leia.

"The council was pretty upset at the way you walked out of there a while ago." He

eyed her steadily.

Leia caught her breath and avoided his gaze. Her hands gripping the rim of the well. 

"I was upset, too, Han." She spoke slowly.

"You didn't hear the things they were saying....implying...now that Darth Vader is...."

She lowered her voice,...."was" my Father." An involuntary shudder coursed through

her at the memory of the council's biting words.

"I needed time alone, away from everything...the pressures...the expectations."

"Don't you remember how you felt when Luke told you about Vader?" Han asked

gently. "The members of the Council are just voicing their shock at the turn of events."

Nothing to worry about. Besides....," a cocky grin spread across Solo's face and Leia

smiled in spite of herself, knowing he was about to spout some sage Corellian witicism. 

"It's always been my experience that those in authority are full of hot air."

"You remind me of my mother." Leia told him.

"Your Mother?!" He couldn't keep the surprised expression from his face.

Leia's smile widened and she pulled herself up to sit on the stone well beside Han.

"She could always make light of any circumstance, no matter how trying. She was

always encouraging and happy around me. But,....when she was alone...well...even at my

young age, I could tell she was very sad about something." Abruptly Leia lowered her head and 

looked away from Han, but he didn't speak, instead, he just waited silently. 

Tossing her head in an effort to clear old memories; she sniffled softly.

"This old well reminds me of her, too. She would tell me stories and legends

before I went to sleep each night and my dreams would be filled with excitement and

adventures......There was one about a magic lantern that brought happiness upon all

on whom its light shown. Another, was about a beautiful bird that would carry people

to the most wondrous places in the Universe. Others were about an enchanted box

that brought you anything you wanted... A bell that talked instead of chiming and a 

shadow that never faded and was always there to protect you. She would tell a different

story each night, weaving the tale in such a manner that it always included me." Leia stopped,

casting a sideways glance at Han.

"Go on." He gently prodded.

"Of all the stories she told, the one I loved best was 'The Wishing Well." Leia's eyes clouded

with memory, as if a long ago event was becoming a reality. 

"The well was magic. It possessed the power to grant wishes to all who would wish and

toss in a smooth, white stone. I used to lie awake at night and think of all the things I could

wish for."

"What would you wish for , Leia." Han faced her openly, honestly.

She took a deep breath. "I would wish for Alderaan to be again. That my mother could be 

alive to see Luke. That our father had not turned to the dark." She stopped and scooted closer

to Han, placing a cool, soft hand against his sun and wind-burned cheek. "I'd wish for carbon

freeze to be a bad dream instead of a remembered reality." She removed her hand and got to

her feet, stepping away. "I'd wish for peace and the restoration of the Republic; the re-establishment

of the Jedi and...." She turned and moved back to Han, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck

and whispering in his ear...." To spend the rest of my life with the man I love." She released him

slowly. "I want to remember those legends. I want to one day tell them to my own children."

'You want children, Leia?" Han asked seriously.

"Yes, I do." She spoke confidently. "I want to raise them under the freedom of the

New Repbulic.

Han slid from his seat on the well and reached for something on the ground.

"Don't you think you better get back to the meeting."

"I suppose so," she sighed. "There is so much to be done." She looked around at the beauty

of their surroundings; her eyes once more coming to rest on the stone well.

"If only things could be answered with wishes."

"Hey, Princess." Han held out his hand to her, a little smile playing at the corner of his

mouth. She looked down to see a small, smooth, white stone resting in the palm of his hand.

"Give it a try." He smiled and nodded at the well.

Leia took the pebble, closed her eyes, kissed the cool rock and tossed it into the well."

"Now," Han said as they slipped their arms around each other's waist, "Let's go back to

the meeting and see if we can't help some of those wishes come true."


End file.
